This invention relates to lubricant additives, more particularly to certain novel compounds useful as lubricant additives, or which in certain cases may be useful in the preparation of lubricant additives.
Amongst the numerous types of additives used in blending lubricants, particularly but not exclusively automotive lubricants, are various surface active materials. For example, dispersants, particularly ashless dispersants, are incorporated in lubricants in order to disperse carbon particles and other insoluble materials such as decomposition products and fuel oxidation products in the oil medium which is the major constituent of the lubricants. The insoluble materials are thus suspended in the oil medium and prevented from forming deposits which can deleteriously affect engine operation.